


you are: a study in opposites

by KrisL



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (i mean unresolved angst), Angst, Closure, Grieving, Implied Johnlock, M/M, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenbach, eulogy, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisL/pseuds/KrisL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-Reichenbach poem from John's POV addressed to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are: a study in opposites

**you are: a study in opposites;  
a private eulogy**

your locks are dark as the night we met  
your skin is pale as bone  
you are inordinately familiar  
you surprise like Christmas snow  
your eyes are cold cut-glass  
your mouth is a warm hollow  
your fingers are gentle on my cheek  
your lips meet mine with rough intensity  
your back caves to match your violin  
your shoulders are unyielding as your temper  
your words impact me more than bullets  
your virtuosity deserves the Royal Albert Hall  
you drive me into danger  
you envelop me securely  
you storm about  
you sleep gently

we are  
 _“like gold to aery thinness beat”_

you lived gloriously  
you died in infamy

**Author's Note:**

> there's a quote from John Donne's _A Valediction: Forbidding Mourning_.  
>  unbetaed. it's not very poetic, i'm sorry. concrit appreciated nevertheless. :D  
> [here's my tumblr.](http://aerolock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
